Flower Boy
by Little Teacake
Summary: When Sora Gainsborough is moved to a new school after being a victim of severe bullying, what happens when his new schools main bully takes a sudden interest in him? Why won't those golden eyes leave him alone? Boy X Boy (Sora X Vanitas)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kingdom Hearts nor do I own anything from Final Fantasy. I only claim the plot line and the cover art.**

**Note:**** This fanfic is set in an alternative FF7/Kingdom hearts universe. Also some characters may be OOC.**

**This is Boy X Boy so if anyone doesn't like that, don't read it. Simple as pie! :P**

* * *

"Sora it's time to go! You don't want to be late for your first day!"

"I'll be right there, just give me a sec." Sora called out to his mother, Aerith as he fiddled with his tie.

'_Damn these things. I can hardly breathe.'_

He grabbed his satchel and rushed down stairs to his mother's shop, nearly tripping himself up as he tugged on his tie. As his feet hit the bottoms of the steps, he was grabbed tightly in a warm, loving embrace from his mother.

Her chocolate brown hair was drawn back in a thick plait by a large pink ribbon and her segmented bangs framed her soft, delicate face. Her emerald green eyes sparkled like precious gem stones as she smiled at her son lovingly.

It had not been easy being a single mother, Sora never got a chance to meet his father, Zack Fair, the one man who help her embrace her dream. He had tragically been gunned down by Shinra troops before she even got a chance to tell him about her pregnancy.

After that very day, numerous law changes caused havoc as riots started to break out on the streets of the slums. Aerith had escaped Midgar heavily pregnant with the help of her close friends, starting a new life with her son on Destiny Islands.

"My Sora, don't you look dashing." She appraised her sons new school uniform.

Sora blushed in embarrassment. "Mom, do I have to go?"

'_Why couldn't I just stay with Riku and Kairi? I hate starting over again; everyone's already made groups of friends, now I have to try and fit in.'_

Aerith sighed. "Honey, I know it's not nice moving to a new school but it's for the best. You'll still be able to see your friends outside of school and besides, you'll be able to see Roxas and Ventus more often now."

'_Hmmm maybe it won't be so bad. As long as I stay with those two and out of trouble, it can't be too bad…right?'_

"Well…ok then, I better get going." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he headed out the entrance.

"Bye mom."

"Bye Honey, Take care."

* * *

Sora walked towards the front entrance as the automatic doors started to open. As soon as he walked in he looked around, astonished.

'_Wow! This place is huge.'_

"You must be the new student."

A voice spoke beside him, startling Sora.

"Y-yes. My name is Sora Gainsborough." He said nervously as he looked up at the man that towered over him.

"It is nice to meet you Sora, welcome to Destiny High."

The silvered haired male smiled. "I am Xemnas, the head master."

"It's nice to meet you too master, sir." He smiled shyly.

"Now shall we get on with the tour?"

* * *

After visiting the many departments the school has to offer, they finally arrived at the last stop, his homeroom.

Sora looked through the little window on the classroom door, observing the half-awake teens paying no attention to the lesson.

Xemnas knocked three times and waited.

A middle age man dressed like a samurai opened the door. "Xemnas, how can I help you?"

"I've brought you the new student. He will be attending your class from now on?"

"Ah Yes. Sora is it?"

Sora nodded. "Y-yyes sir."

He looked back at the door as the two adults talked, noticing the many faces gazing curiously, talking among each other.

Sora gulped. _'Oh lordy! This is SO nerve racking.'_

"Come; let's introduce you to the class." Eraqus instructed as they entered the room.

Immediately after he set foot in the class, the gossiping and chitter-chatter died down as all eyes observed the new kid.

He could feel their stares surveying him, making him feel like a vulnerable little mouse in a room full of cats. He tore his attention off the ground and gave a quick look around the classroom.

He first noticed two blonde who remarkably resembled a pair of chocobo's, immediately recognized as his long-time friends Roxas and Ventus.

'_Few. Thank heavens they're here.'_

His curiosity was cut short when a particular pair of honey golden eyes captured his sapphire ones. Sora felt a rosy blush creep up on his face as the ebony haired boy's gaze smoldered with intensity, dancing with emotions that were foreign to him. At that moment something hit him.

'_Haven't I seen him somewhere before?'_

"Ummm…Mr. Gainsborough?"

"Huh?" Sora snapped out of his trance as he realized that the teacher had been talking to him the entire time. At the corner of his eye he thought he saw the honey eyed teen smirk in amusement.

'_This is not a great start. I've already embarrassed myself and I haven't even sat down yet…shit…'_

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"H-hello…my name is Sora…it's nice to meet you…"

'_Perfect. Now I'm stuttering like an idiot. It just gets better and better.'_

"Now, why don't you go sit in an empty seat?"

Sora looked between the two available seats.

On the left side of the room was a seat next to a platinum blonde girl, who was too engrossed in her sketch pad rather than the teacher, while on the right was a seat next to the raven haired boy who was leaning on the back legs of his chair, gaze still fixed on him.

Before the young brunette could make a decision, his body had already un-consciously sat down next to the young man, as if he had been pulled by an unknown force.

'_Dammit. What the hell's wrong with me? I'm not thinking straight.'_

Sora turned timidly towards the dark enigma mutely sat next to him. His raven spikes were surprisingly similar to his own – difference being that they held more of a mature air about them where as Sora's was considered more childlike and cute.

His sweet honey irises blazed as he glared at the many unsettled stares that turned their way.

'_Whoa! He kinda looks like me.' _Sora thought.

Feeling the heat of a new pair of eyes gazing up at him, the darker haired boy brought his attention to the young brunette. His glare disappeared and eyes softened as amber met sapphire.

"Like what you see?" The darker boy smirked.

Sora snapped out of his daze, blushing madly.

"What? N-no, I was just thinking…we look so much alike…so…what's your name?"

His blush deepened another shade as he tried to change the subject.

'_Since I'm going to be at this school for a few years, I might as well try to know who's who.'_

"Vanitas."

Sora smiled brightly; a smile that radiated with warmth and genuine happiness, a smile that made Vanitas' heart stop dead in its tracks.

"It's nice to meet you Vanitas."

Vanitas' smirk disappeared as he stayed silent. Sora looked away awkwardly.

'_Did I do something wrong?'_

Sora kept his head down, doodling around the notes in his notebook, avoiding any eye contact.

* * *

*RIIING!*

The bell signalling next lesson interrupted the class of dozing teens.

Sora took out his assigned schedule.

'_Hmmm…I've got Art with in room 311. Sweet! …Where's it again? Crap, I better get going. It's better to be extremely early than late.'_

Sora swiftly grabbed his satchel, knocking over his notebook. As he bent down to pluck it off the floor, to his surprise he came intact with Vanitas' hand which had already beat him to the punch. Slowly he brought his head up only to come nose to nose with Vanitas.

Sora felt his face burn up like a furnace. Never in his fifteen years of life has he ever been close to someone who isn't considered family or friend. Heck, he's only just met the guy!

Their lips were only a few centimeters away and Sora could feel his hot breath caress his face, making his lips tingle. He backed up, nearly tripping over his seat as a smirk crawled up on the taller boys lips.

"Don't rush yourself little mouse."

_Mouse!?_

"Err…yeah…thanks."

Sora reclaimed his beloved book and speed out the classroom, not taking his chances of looking back.

Sora slowed his pace as he tried to calm himself down. His hearts was beating so hard on his chest, he felt like a looney tune character.

'_Get a hold of yourself Sora, nothing happened. I'm acting like a bloody mess for no damn reason.'_

"OI! FLOWER BOY!"

When he turned to the obnoxiously loud voice, two chocobo haired twins attacked him from behind, inspecting him for any injuries.

"Are you ok man? You're not hurt are you? Are you with me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

Ventus asked frantically as he held up his middle finger up in Sora's face.

"Pfft, one half." He retorted as he grabbed the blonde's finger and bent it backwards.

"Ow!"

"Hey, why didn't you sit next to Namine? It would have been much better for you; you two have a lot in common but noooooooooo! You had to go sit next to the school bastard. What the hell were you thinking? You're in deep shit man?" Roxas snapped as Ventus cradled his finger, cooing to it like a baby.

Sora waved his hands dismissively.

"You guys are overreacting. He doesn't-wait, school bastard? Is he really that bad?" He blinked in surprise.

The twins exchanged an uneasy look.

"Haven't you heard the stories?"

"Huh? No, what stories?" He asked anxiously. He did not like where this was going.

Roxas signed. "Listen Sora. If you want to survive this place, then you're going to have to know about the five heartless of Destiny High."

* * *

**That's the first Chapter done and dusted. I hope its ok; it's been a while since I've wrote something. Please review and please don't flame me. *Goes on hands and knees***

**Also I was wondering if I should change the rating and add some Yaoi later in the fic. What do you think? Should I keep it simple and clean or make it steamy and not so clean. (Later though. Gotta lead the story to it people)**

**Thank you and have a glorious day! Sayonara! ^3^**


End file.
